Clothing for animals has been around for many years. In fact, the prior art is rife with disclosures discussing variations of these entertaining devices. Some wearable pieces include full-body wraps, while others only provide half-body wraps. Some devices double as diapers that make cleaning up animal waste simpler. Yet other similar costumes merely function as objects of entertainment. Animals wearing body wraps have demonstrated improved athletic performance, focus and concentration in training classes, and friendliness toward other animals and people. Body wraps also help reduce the motion sickness, touch sensitivity, antisocial behavior, and the effects of trauma.
The prior art, however, has several shortcomings. One problem is that putting an animal into a costume makes it difficult to also attach a leash to the animal. Typically, this limitation is due to the way the costume covers the area where a leash would attach. Yet another problem with conventional animal costumes or clothing is that the clothing fails to provide anything other than entertainment for those people who see the costumed animal; for example, costumes for animals may provide their owners with entertainment, but these prior art costumes do not calm the animal or provide the animal with anxiety relief in situations the animal finds stressful. Additionally, prior art leashes tend to visually detract from the creativity, ambience and overall look of the costume.
Accordingly, there is an unanticipated or inadequately addressed need for an improved animal costume that facilitates putting a leash on a costumed animal. Further, there is a need to employ animal clothing that also calms and soothes animals that may feel stress or anxiety in different situations. Additionally, there is a need for a device that securely fastens a collar to a collar concealer.
Therefore, there is a need for a kit employing a leash attachment apparatus, a pressure-applying harness, and a collar concealer, which helps comfort a costumed animal and conceal an animal's collar. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.